


Protection

by somethingtookish



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bible verses, Catholicism, Gen, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingtookish/pseuds/somethingtookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when matt gets shaken from the job he turns to prayer. it doesn't always stop his hands from shaking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Sometimes Matt finds himself shaken at the end of a long night.  
Long week, he thinks, mentally correcting himself.  
Curled up at home and reciting Psalms of protection. He misses his dad's strong arms and hands; a promise of a stable hand and loving heart to guide him through life, with or without his eyes. He's shaken because he came close to taking lives this time; he feels himself walking that line a lot now. Fisk was the first one to push Matt to that edge, but Matt knows now that he wont be the last. And he knows what the Church says about that. But he wonders what his dad would think. What he'd say to Matt now. 

'He'd be proud of you, buddy.' He had smiled at Foggy all those years ago, grateful for those words. But these days he's not so sure.

And so he's curled up his couch, his phone is charging on the kitchen counter but it's too late to call anyone. Not that Matt ever does, not when he's like this. The mask pulled off, eyes open but unseeing, staring into the dark and whispering fervently: 

"You will not fear the terror of night,   
nor the arrow that flies by day,  
nor the pestilence that stalks in the darkness,   
nor the plague that destroys at midday.   
A thousand may fall at your side,   
ten thousand at your right hand,   
but it will not come near you."

And then, reaching gingerly, running his fingers over the mask, he sucks in a shaky breath, unable to block out the sound of sirens outside.

"You will only observe with your eyes   
and see the punishment of the wicked."

He wipes his face and pulls the mask back on. Taking a moment to steady himself and his voice, he leaves a message on Foggy's phone -- an advance apology for coming into the office late. 

His night isn't over just yet.


End file.
